Currently, the deletion of content in communities often involves the possible removal of the content from “trash” and the possible restoration from a backup. The amount of data in such communities is increasing, and users are spending increasing amounts of time deleting or cleaning content in order to save storage and other system resources. However, in deleting the content, inadvertent deletion of valuable data may occur. The reuse of the content by other users is often not achieved. This may result in efficiencies in content use and potential loss of valuable data.